The New Girl
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: There's a new girl in the A.N.T Farm and she has a HUGE secret and a HUGE crush on someone in the ANT Farm. What can the secret be? Who can the crush be?
1. New Girl

**Hey this is my first ANT Farm so NO FLAMES PLEASE! I came up with this idea a few minutes ago when I got my letter to go to this school to go to this school called School of the Arts! I'm so stoked! I got in for singing! I'm so happy! Anywho Enjoy! R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANT FARM!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Being the new girl can be tough. Especially when your going to a High School full of high schoolers and barely any kids my age. The problem is I don't want to be here in America. I want to live back in Wolverhampton, England back with my parents. Well my parents who adopted me. I never actually met my parents...Okay, I'm getting off topic. I get interrupted from my thoughts as my brother talks to me.

"You sure you want to do this Bailey?" My big brother Liam asks me as we walk through the front doors of my new school. Liam is currently wearing a disguise so no one can recognize him. I look around and see a lot of kids in walking but one certain guy catches my eye. He has brown hair, brown eyes and he's carrying a IPad while talking to a girl who has dark skin and shoulder length dark hair with dark brown eyes.

"Yeah. Hey where the others?" I ask as I can't find his friends who decided to come with Liam and I.

"I don't know. Hang on." Liam opens the door still trying to hide himself. "Harry, you guys! Where are you?" Ugh! Liam needs to be more discreet! I don't want anyone to know about _them. _

"Liam! Be more quieter!" I snap at him. I hate getting mad at my brother but I have to sometimes.

"Sorry." I watch as the guys walk in with their tweed coats on and their big sunglasses.

"It's alright. I'm going to go find the principal, okay?" I ask him as I try to look him in the eyes.

"I'll come with you." Liam says.

"What about the guys?" Sometimes he has a 'Bloo moment'. A Bloo moment is when you don't get something and Bloo is Liam's nickname for me.

"Right then I'll get back to the private jet then. Bye sis." I hug my brother and the others. I hug Louis longer because I have a crush on him.

"See you guys after school." I wave good bye and try to find the principal's office. I wonder around for a while until the bell rings. Something tells me to run. I see as a lot of high schoolers come my way. I run to the nearest classroom I can find.

"Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm!" Says a man with a dark brown afro as he gestures his arms around. "I'm Gibson! What's your name?" I look around and see a recording booth. Wow, I already love this place.

"I'm Bailey P-" Crabcakes! I can't tell him my real last name! I would be caught. I soon think of Percy Jackson (a character from a book). "I mean my names Bailey Jackson." I look at him nervously, hoping he would buy it.

"Well nice to meet you Bailey!" He puts out his hand so I can shake it, I shake his hand.

"Hey Gibson. Do you mind if I get my A.N.T. Pad?" I turn around and see that guy that I saw earlier.

"Sure thing Fletcher! Do you mind if you show Bailey around the school? Great! I'll see you guys later! I have to go find my llama." Llama? Okay that's just weird. I look at Fletcher and he's looking around the room awkwardly.

"So... You ready to go look around the school?" I look at my clear lucky Converse, then I tug at my blue Cardigan.

"Sure." I say as I finally look at him.

We walk around the school silently until Fletcher breaks the silence.

"So what's your talent?" Fletcher asks me. Well the only reason I'm here is because of my mom. She signed me up since Liam already has a singing career and she didn't want to leave me out. So, one day I sung Love Story in my room as I was cleaning it and so she ended up recording me singing and sent it to this school. She also saw my abstract painting I made when I was at one of my brothers' rehearsal's.

"Singing and Art." I say casually as I look around.

"I'm in for Art too! Who's your favorite artist?" This is probably easiest question in the world for me.

"Da Vinci of course!" I get so excited when I talk about art. I feel calm when I'm in my own art world, painting.

"Same here! Favorite type of art?" Again easiest question/

"Abstract and pencil!" God, I'm so excited now.

"Is there something we don't have in common about art? Anyways let's here you sing." There's the hard part. I don't really like singing in front of people. But don't get me wrong, I love singing. It's the best thing in the world.

"Um okay. What song do you want me to sing?" I hope he doesn't pick-

"One Thing by One Direction. I'm not sure, that was the first song that popped into my head." And he picked it. Why did he have to! I guess I'll sing the part I know by heart that I hear everyday in my brothers room.

"Okay here it goes but, don't be disappointed because I'm a awful singer." I get the lyrics in my head and I start to sing.

"I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing"

I look at Fletcher as I finish the last notes. He looks surprised. "Wow, you sing like Chyna." Who?

"Oh, um thanks I guess." I look at the ground again.

"That was actually a really nice compliment because Chyna actually got into America needs Talent." Again who?

"In that case thanks. Do you think we should head back?" I look past Fletcher's shoulder and see a flash of brown hair and curly brown hair. _They're spying on me _I think to myself.

"Sure." What do I tell him.

"Um is it alright if I go to the bathroom real quick?" I ask Fletcher. When I get a hold of them then I'll-

"Yeah, I'll be waiting in the A.N.T room." Once Fletcher walks out of view, I run to where I saw Harry and Liam. I find them hiding terribly near the water fountains.

"Why were you guys spying on me?" I ask Liam.

"Because we wanted to make sure you were safe. Oh and by the way sis nice singing." I look at him in the eye. He's telling the truth.

"Yeah that and if there were taco's here." Harry pipes up. "Oh and who's your new boyfriend? Did you already forget about Louis?" I punch Harry in the arm lightly.

"Thanks and I'm not dating Fletcher. Wait who told you I like Louis?" Ugh I know who did...Liam.

"So you admit it!" Liam said. "You know, you need to hide your diary better instead of leaving it in my room."

"This is what I get for having a diary." I mutter to myself. "Okay, well you guys can go now! I don't want fangirls to come around. Now shoo!" I watch as Liam and Harry go out the door and as I turn around I bump into Fletcher.

"Who are they?" Aww crap...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Once again NO FLAMES! Oh by the way, you guys probably know what Bailey's secret is. Review but no flames and don't be hating! I might update late because I have a TON of other fanfics to finish that I haven't finished yet... Anywhooooo REVIEW! Love ya guys! Peace OUT!**


	2. New Lies and Same Mistakes You Make

**Hey! I couldn't go on yesterday because my annoying neighbor wanted a sleepover at my house and boy I could not sleep! Anywho! Here's the chapter! Btw I'm listening to 1D right now and they're amazing as usual! AHHHH! Too many exclamation points! Enjoy R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own a dog, an IPod, a phone, but I don't see ANT Farm on the list. So you can't sue me! Take that lawyers! HA!  
**

**Note: I am in LOVE with Liam Payne but I had to make him my brother because I thought that my OC has a lot of things in common with him more than the others. Oh I do like Louis but no offense or anything I think Liam's hotter!**

**Note 2: I combined to chapters into one so Chapter 2 is called New Lies and Chapter 3 1/2 is called Why the Same Mistakes.  
**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**The New Lie  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:  
**

"Yeah that and if there were taco's here." Harry pipes up. "Oh and who's your new boyfriend? Did you already forget about Louis?" I punch Harry in the arm lightly.

"Thanks and I'm not dating Fletcher. Wait who told you I like Louis?" Ugh I know who did...Liam.

"So you admit it!" Liam said. "You know, you need to hide your diary better instead of leaving it in my room."

"This is what I get for having a diary." I mutter to myself. "Okay, well you guys can go now! I don't want fangirls to come around. Now shoo!" I watch as Liam and Harry go out the door and as I turn around I bump into Fletcher.

"Who are they?" Aww crap...

* * *

"Hey Fletcher! Oh um depends. How long were you standing there?" God, I hope he didn't really hear me talk to my brother and Harry. If Niall and Zayn were here then I would've freaked put since they have loud voices.

"I just got here when you were talking about some guy named Louis." Oh my shades! He probablyy knows and he's probably trying to act dumb.

"Fine you got me. You and Skidmore know now. Just don't tell anyone okay?" Fletcher looks confused.

"What? That you like a guy named Louis and that you have a brother named Liam? And that they both speak in British accents? They sound familiar. Can you plllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseee tell me what's going on?" Fletcher says in a whiny voice. Ugh the things I go through! Fangirls, people bribing me for my brothers autographs, fakers who trick me into becoming there friends, and now this!

"Oh um I like this kid named Louis who lives back home in Wolverhampton, England. And my brothers name is Liam Jackson! Definitely NOT Liam Payne. I mean, pfft why would my brother and my last name be Payne? That's insane! I'm definitely NOT Bailey Payne! If you think that I know and live with One Direction then you're crazy!" Why did me and my brother have to be such liars?

"Well I believe you and I don't believe you. I need the truth. I don't want any lies." I bite my lower lip and look towards the direction of a poster. It says:

'One Direction is letting 1 person plus another student of there

choice go up on stage with them and perform a song of their choice!

Location: Webster High School Gym

Date and Time: October 23 at 6:30

Will you be the lucky winner?

Register at the A.N.T Farm and ask Gibson for the form.'

"It is the truth and we were talking about that concert that they're performing here next week on my birthday!" It is true that my birthday is next week on that exact day. But Liam didn't tell me about the concert being on my birthday and that they're going to have it here! I'm so mad at them right now...

"They're having a concert here? Oh my gosh! One Direction's coming! I'm so happy! I want to see Liam!" Oh he will see him in the meantime alright...

"Oh I love Liam! It's like we're family!" Of course we are! Wait I'm talking to myself again! I have got to stop that.

"Oh cool." All of a sudden I hear my phone ring and the bell ring at the same time.

**BBRRRIIINNGGG ****BBRRRIIINNGGG** **BBRRRIIINNGGG** **BBRRRIIINNGGG ****BBRRRIIINNGGG ************BBRRRIIINNGGG**

Talk about saved by the bell...

"Well I gotta go Fletcher. I'll see you tomorrow. Peace in the middle east!" I say as my phone stops vibrating.

"But it's not time to go yet!" Well Skidmore does know about my family secret so she will probably let me slide.

"Well I have an excuse and I have to leave early anyways." I almost walk out of the door but Fletcher grabs my wrist before I walk out.

"Wait, can you give me your number so I can text you what we have for homework?" Well I could catch up pretty quick with all of the class work since I'm kind of smart.

"Sure." I get a black Sharpie out of my new green pouch. I write my new number on his arm since there wasn't any paper left.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow?" I slide my bookbag back onto my shoulder. As I look back at Fletcher I remember that girl he was talking to earlier.

"Sure, and by the way who was that girl you were talking to earlier? You know the one with long black hair and brown eyes and she also had dark colored skin." I'm not jealous or anything! I'm just curious and I just wanted to know if that was his girlfriend.

"Who? Chyna? Oh you and Chyna would be friends. And her gift is singing like your talent." She did seem nice and she is Fletcher's friend so I could probably talk to her and be her (probably) friend.

"Oh okay." I hear Liam beep his horn of his new BMW. "Well that means Liam's here. I gotta go bye Fletcher!" I walk over to Liam's car and pray to God that Fletcher doesn't see him.

"Wait is that Liam Payne?" I turn around and I throw my famous death glare at him.

"Nope he just looks like it. He gets that a lot!" I run over to Liam's car but I end up tripping on my shoe lace and I get a face plant onto the ground. I see Fletcher come over to help me up. "I'm okay. Bye." I get into the BMW and my brother peels out.

"You already have a boyfriend on the first day of school? Wow that's a record." I ignore his comment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a concert at my school? Everyone's going to know that I'm your sister! And then I'm going to have to go through all of that bribing stuff all over again." I say as someone covers there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Obviously its Louis.

"Kevin?" **[1]** I just love making fun of his fake pet bird.

"Good guess." He uncovers my eyes, I turn around to see everybody in the car; Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall.

"Hey you guys!" I say as they all respond back 'Hey'. I got a 'Where's my taco?' from Harry. Since he obviously wants his taco that I promised him.

"I'll get you a taco when we get back to the hotel okay?" All of the guys got very quiet after that.

"What?" I look around and all of them just either whistle or they twiddle there thumbs. Finally my brother pipes up.

"We have to go straight to rehearsal. If that's okay." I'm kind of mad that we had to go to rehearsal instead of staying at the hotel and relax.

"Yeah sure." All I want is to hang out with my brother but, I keep making the same mistake by having a lot of hope but now their making me lose it. Wait! Same mistakes... that's a good title for a song. I get my songbook out and I come up with lyrics as the guys talk in the background. Here's what I got so far:

Circles, we're going in circles  
Dizzy's all it makes us  
We know where it takes us  
We've been before  
Closer, maybe looking closer  
There's more to discover  
Find out what went wrong without blaming each other

Think that we got more time  
When we're falling behind  
Gotta make up our minds

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Wake up, we both need to wake up  
Maybe if we face up to this  
We can make it through this  
Closer, maybe we'll be closer  
Stronger than we were before, yeah  
Make this something more, yeah

Think that we got more time  
When we're falling behind  
Gotta make up our minds

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix  
And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay  
While you're making all the same mistakes

Don't look back  
But if we don't look back  
We're only running babe  
Out of me, cause ain't  
This same mistakes again

So we play, play, play all the same old games (Same mistakes)  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change (When nothings gonna change)  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same (Well nothings gonna be the same)  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is (crazy is)  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix (there's nothings to fix)  
And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay (everything will be okay)  
While you're making all the same mistakes

"Bailey, were here. Hey what's this?" Liam already knows I write songs and he immediately grabs my book.

"Hey these are pretty good lyrics. Did you write this?" I nod my head in response. I watch Liam read the lyrics. I hope he gets the message.

"Wow this is good. Is it for us to sing?" I don't think he gets the message.

"Yeah! I hope you guys like it! I really wanted you guys to sing it." I lie right through my teeth. Sometimes I just want my brother to hang out with me and not be busy with rehearsal 24/7.

"Okay maybe we will at your school. Oh do you want to wait in the car or watch us rehearsal." I really want to take a power nap right now since we just took a plane from London to here.

"I'll watch you guys rehearse but I might pass out from exhaustion." I say as I get my book 'Along for the Ride' by Sarah Dessen (A/N: I really am reading that book. I'm currently on page 110 :)

"Okay, there will probably be some seats there for you to sleep on." I finally get to relax! Thanks God and Jesus!

"Okay." As I get out of the car, I hear a cry of pain. I run over to the other side of the car and I see Louis limping on his ankle.

"Dude, are you okay?" Niall asks Louis as he helps him up.

"Yeah I just rolled my ankle. I think I have to sit out of rehearsal today." I see Harry and Liam look at each other with smiles on there face.

"Well then you can sit next to Bailey." I blushed because he might let me rest my head on his shoulder! I literally almost shriek from happiness.

"Okay." Louis says as we enter the building. As soon as I sit down next to Louis I'm out like a light.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please REVIEW! I want more reviews because they make me happy but NOOOOOO REVIEWS PLEASE! Anyways peace in the middle east lovies!**

**REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**

**BTW: This is probably the longest chapter I've written!  
**


	3. Clueless Brother

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Oh and keep the reviews coming! I need em' ;)**

**Disclaimer: Oh I forgot to tell you I don't ow Same Mistake by One Direction!  
**

**[1]: Kevin is a bird that Louis owns well its in one of there video diaries... Anyways this was meant for the last chapter but my mom rushed me to get off of the computer and go to bed anyways here!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Clueless Brother  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:  
**

"Okay, there will probably be some seats there for you to sleep on." I finally get to relax! Thanks God and Jesus!

"Okay." As I get out of the car, I hear a cry of pain. I run over to the other side of the car and I see Louis limping on his ankle.

"Dude, are you okay?" Niall asks Louis as he helps him up.

"Yeah I just rolled my ankle. I think I have to sit out of rehearsal today." I see Harry and Liam look at each other with smiles on there face.

"Well then you can sit next to Bailey." I blushed because he might let me rest my head on his shoulder! I literally almost shriek from happiness.

"Okay." Louis says as we enter the building. As soon as I sit down next to Louis I'm out like a light.

* * *

Well my brother is so dumb not to know that I wrote that song based on the truth! Maybe if I sing it he might know. "Hey Liam? Do you remember that song I wrote?" I say as flop on Liam's bed next to him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! That song that I really like!" He sits up from his bed and sits cross legged and faces me.

At least he remembers it! Right? "Yeah, well I have the chords and everything! Wanna hear it?" I play the song mentally in my head.

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Liam looks at his phone and he grabs it. "Can the guys here it too? They're probably still in there rooms." Well it was just meant for Liam but I guess it could be for the others even though they look more after me than Liam.

"Sure." Liam quickly calls the others and they all knock on our hotel room door after Liam calls them 2 minutes later. _Okay, just relax. It's just Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and my brother. No pressure. _I think to myself.

I look at my phone and it vibrates. The screen flashes _Unknown Number within Area. _It's probably Fletcher. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Bailey, it's Fletcher. I was um wondering since Skidmore gave me your homework, if I could um er come over and give you your homework?" Okay forget what I said. PRESSURE! Oh god! I'm freaking out! He will probably see all of us!

"Um sure! Um I am ummm" I'm so nervous I can't speak! I look towards Liam's door and I hear Niall shushing everybody so they can hear my conversation with Fletcher. "I'm at the hotel near the bridge. I have to go, see ya in a few." I hang up so Fletcher can't respond and it will take him a while to now where I live or well staying at.

I look towards the door and all of them are still there. "I know you guys are there. You can come in now." I say as I get my songbook and sit up on the bed.

"Fine. Oh and we heard you talk to your boyfriend." Liam says as he walks in. "Whatever. Fletcher isn't my boyfriend. Do you want to hear the song or not?" I say to him nonchalantly.

Apparently Liam wanted the guys to hear because he instantly shushed up. "Fine. Just sing the song!"

I go over to get my acoustic guitar I left in Liam's hotel room. "Okay here it is." I start to play my guitar and I look at my brother and his expression softens.

Circles, we're going in circles  
Dizzy's all it makes us  
We know where it takes us  
We've been before  
Closer, maybe looking closer  
There's more to discover  
Find out what went wrong without blaming each other

Think that we got more time  
When we're falling behind  
Gotta make up our minds

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Wake up, we both need to wake up  
Maybe if we face up to this  
We can make it through this  
Closer, maybe we'll be closer  
Stronger than we were before, yeah  
Make this something more, yeah

Think that we got more time  
When we're falling behind  
Gotta make up our minds

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix  
And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay  
While you're making all the same mistakes

Don't look back  
But if we don't look back  
We're only running babe  
Out of me, cause ain't  
This same mistakes again

So we play, play, play all the same old games (Same mistakes)  
And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change (When nothings gonna change)  
And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same (Well nothings gonna be the same)  
But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is (crazy is)  
When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix (there's nothings to fix)  
And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay (everything will be okay)  
While you're making all the same mistakes

"Whoa." Is the only response I get from everyone. Liam still looks proud but he still doesn't get that this song was for him.

"That song was really good!" Harry says as he ruffles up his hair. "You can even play that at that concert we're going to have at your school!"

What! I'm not going to blow my identity for some dumb concert. If they think that would happen then they are sorely mistaken. "I'm not going to sing in front of everyone."

I see Liam hit Harry on his arm discreetly. I think that was supposed to be a surprise. "Well it was going to be a surprise. Why don't you want to? Oh and you kinda have to because we um..."

Liam said something at the end that I couldn't understand. "What? And Because I'm not going to blow my identity. I don't want everyone to chase me around."

"I said that you um have to because we signed a contract. Well technically mom did. The contract said if you want to stay at this school without anyone knowing who you are, then you have to perform with us at our concert."

I can't believe this! My brother or mom just had to do this. I realize that I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. As I towards the dining room I see Fletcher in the room near the door. "What are you doing here Fletcher?" I whisper yell at him.

I hear my brother say "Don't worry I'll go talk to her." Crap!

I hear my brother walk towards us. "Because I was supposed to bring you your homework. And why are we whispering?" Fletcher whispers.

Ugh why! Looks like I have to make a sacrifice. I run over towards Fletcher and I grab his shoulders. I hear Liam getting dangerously close. Fletcher has a look on his face like he knows what's about to happen. I lean in and I kiss him. For an artist he's a really good kisser. During the kiss I hear Liam come in and I guess he got the message because he ran out of the room. I separate from Fletcher and I get the papers from his hand.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow peace." I say as I push Fletcher towards the door. Well tomorrow is going to be very awkward. Why world? Why? Stupid famous brother... and stupid people knowing him...

I go to my room and scream into my pillow. Why does my life have to be so terrible. Wait a second. I kissed Fletcher! That means...he is my first kiss! Nooooooo! I wanted someone that I actually know to be my first kiss! God... "So how was your first kiss?" Someone near the door way says. Louis.

"It wasn't really my first kiss. I just didn't want him to see you guys since he walked in by himself. Plus he isn't my boyfriend!"

Well Fletcher is kinda cute...Wait no no no no no no no! I can't think he's cute! I look at my door way again and Liam walks in. "You pissed me off, Liam." I shoot my brother my famous death glare.

"What did I do?" He asks innocently. Oh yeah right! Like he doesn't know what he did. "You made me have my fluffin first kiss with Fletcher and I barely know him!" He just had to walk in!

"Aww, my little sister is growing up!" Liam pretends to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"Shut up and, since I kissed Fletcher I'll do the concert with you." The kid has to know why I kissed him so I'll just show him an example. Example: One Direction sings with Bailey Payne.

"Okay so know you have to do rehearsal with us."Liam says as he sits on my bed.

Great! This is the chance for my brother to listen to the song and finally kind of get to understand it! "Okay and is it alright if I can go downstairs to that Starbucks Cafe? I kind of want to be alone right now with some coffee."

Liam furrows his eyebrows and looks at me strangely. "Okay? Just come back by 6 o'clock."

They all leave my room. Thank you! Now I can go get a taxi and try to go to a beach in Santa Cruz. "Okay bye."

I grab my thin colorful tape wallet, room key, and phone. I shove it into my blue shorts. I run to the door and run downstairs toward the direction of the exit. I just want to get away from my life here for now. I soon start to run out the doors and I find a taxi. It's time to get away from my life here.

* * *

**Do you really think it's a good idea to go to the beach by yourself? Well anyways review!  
**


	4. When I go to the Beach

**Hey people! I've been holding up and trying to keep myself happy since something umm happened but I'm okay and ready to write the new chappie for The New Girl! I'm actually listening to a sad song right now :( It made me cry :''''''''((((( and its called Moments by One Direction (its about a girl commiting suicide and a guy wants her back)  
**

**Anywho! I have a response to a review...  
**

**D.A.S.B8600: I didn't write Same Mistakes and you can find it on Youtube just type in Same Mistakes by One Direction and it will be there. Thanks for reviewing gurly!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**When I go to the Beach By Myself  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:  
**

Great! This is the chance for my brother to listen to the song and finally kind of get to understand it! "Okay and is it alright if I can go downstairs to that Starbucks Cafe? I kind of want to be alone right now with some coffee."

Liam furrows his eyebrows and looks at me strangely. "Okay? Just come back by 6 o'clock."

They all leave my room. Thank you! Now I can go get a taxi and try to go to a beach in Santa Cruz. "Okay bye."

I grab my thin colorful tape wallet, room key, and phone. I shove it into my blue shorts. I run to the door and run downstairs toward the direction of the exit. I just want to get away from my life here for now. I soon start to run out the doors and I find a taxi. It's time to get away from my life here.

* * *

I walk around in my khaki colored short shorts, Rainbow's **[1], **and navy blue and white v-neck shirt that I bought at a store near the boardwalk. I didn't want to be the only girl with skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt with clear Converse at the beach.

"Hey, you look familiar."

I look to my left and see a guy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a tan. He's wearing a blue shirt and green swimming shorts. He did look familiar though... "You do too. Wait have you ever been to Hollywood?"

He looks at me weirdly. Okay, apparently he hasn't been there. "No, have you ever been to Los Angeles?"

Of course! He's that guy that I saw at my brothers concert! He was in the front row with his sister. "Yeah! Your that guy from that 1D concert! Right?" I say as I continue walking with him.

"Yeah! And you got to talk to 1D too! My sister was so jealous. Oh by the way my name's Blake." Maybe we both be friends and he can probably come back to San Fran! "Cool, my name's Bailey. Wait, do you live here in Santa Cruz?"

Please say no. Please say no. PLEASE SAY NO! "No, I live in San Francisco." Victory! Now I have someone else to hang out with! Yes!

"Oh cool. I'm in San Francisco for a while." I say this as I look at my watch. _5:59 _my watch reflects the light of from the sun that is almost setting. Liam's probably starting to get worried. I regret doing this. Plus its an hour back.

"That's cool! Maybe we can hang out sometime. Well I got to go since the sun's about to set," We both look over at the sun towards the beach. It's perfect for a real first kiss. Aww why did I have to think that! Now I'm going to start thinking about Fletcher! Wait I can't think about Fletcher. "Do you want to go watch the sunset on the beach?"

Blake interrupts me from my thoughts. It would probably be kind of cool to watch the sunset by the beach. "Sure."

We both start walking towards the beach and we sit down by the water as the sun starts to set. We both stay silent until Blake speaks. "I feel like I really do know you. Not just some guy you saw at a concert. I swear I've seen you somewhere else." _Magazines and newspapers probably. They did a whole story on me and lied about half the stuff I said. _I think to myself. "Yeah. Is all I respond.

"Uhuh."

We watch the sunset and it looked beautiful. It actually made me feel guilty that I kissed Fletcher and not give him an explanation. I wonder how he'll react tomorrow. "I have to go. Oh and if you want to find me, you can find me at Webster High in the ANT program. Bye." I get up from the sand and walk towards a taxi cab that's waiting for someone.

"Okay, I'll try to find you." I get into the taxicab and pray to God that Liam won't kill me when I get back.

* * *

"Bailey! Where the bloody hell have you been!" I hear Liam say as he hugs me tight. "Are you alright? You scared the crap out of me!"

I start to cry a little as I hear him say this. "I was in Santa Cruz. I was mad so I went to the beach. All of the pressure was killing me and all I needed was some peace and quiet."

Liam finally breaks the hug and I walk over to the couch and sit cross-legged and curled up with a pillow. "I know. Things can get annoying but you'll get over it and it won't seem bad after. Trust me."

I lean back on the couch and rewind the whole day in my head. It was a really confusing day considering I got my first kiss (I still have mixed feelings about it), the guy I met at the pier who I barely know, me performing at the concert (everyone will eventually find out and then we would have to move), and my first day at school. "Okay and I'm sorry I didn't call you to let you know I was going to be home late. I promise I'll try not to do it alone."

Truth is, I want to go back. I had so much fun when I got there. I even have a lot of pictures on my phone with me at the beach and the boardwalk. "Okay good. Can you please tell me about that boy you kissed? I want to know why you did that!"

My brother acts like such a gossip sometimes. But you gotta love him. "Okay first of all, I just met Fletcher. Second, I did it because you were coming into the room and I needed a distraction so I kissed him. I actually have mixed feelings about it. Third, ignore that last comment. Fourth, I don't want to date anyone right now except for Leo Howard."

Liam should know the last one because he knows that I really like him even though he's like 14. "Oh that explains it."

Liam and I sit in silence until my phone starts buzzing. I take it out of my pocket and the screen shines _Fletcher. _"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

I silently start to cry so Liam doesn't notice. This day is just getting so weird and bad. I have mixed feelings and I still don't know what to tell Fletcher. "No." My voice sounds like its cracking.

"Hey don't cry. Look I'll talk to him." Liam takes the phone away from my hand. Liam presses the answer button and speaks into the phone. "Hello?" I can already tell this is going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**So... what did you think you guys? :3 if you don't like it then go away! Jk I'm not that mean! PLEASE REVIEW though! Peace!  
**

**Preview for next chapter (summary): Bailey goes back to the beach WITHOUT Liam's permission and she feels strange the next time she goes back (like somebody's watching her every move.). Fletcher is a very confused kid at the moment about his feelings. Harry still wants his taco. BTW, someone stole someone's heart. It will be kinda obvious and kinda shocking at the same time I guess... Anyways Peace out!  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


	5. Why Did You Have to Steal My Heart?

**Hey! Okay, I'm 100% sure that I feel better! Here's the chappie! Oh and it's 2 in 1 day! yayayayaya! Okay ENJOY R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STOLE MY HEART BY 1D OR ANT FARM!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Why Did You have To Steal My Heart?  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**

* * *

**Recap:**

My brother acts like such a gossip sometimes. But you gotta love him. "Okay first of all, I just met Fletcher. Second, I did it because you were coming into the room and I needed a distraction so I kissed him. I actually have mixed feelings about it. Third, ignore that last comment. Fourth, I don't want to date anyone right now except for Leo Howard."

Liam should know the last one because he knows that I really like him even though he's like 14. "Oh that explains it."

Liam and I sit in silence until my phone starts buzzing. I take it out of my pocket and the screen shines _Fletcher. _"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

I silently start to cry so Liam doesn't notice. This day is just getting so weird and bad. I have mixed feelings and I still don't know what to tell Fletcher. "No." My voice sounds like its cracking.

"Hey don't cry. Look I'll talk to him." Liam takes the phone away from my hand. Liam presses the answer button and speaks into the phone. "Hello?" I can already tell this is going to be a long conversation.

* * *

I slip into bed thinking about the conversation Liam and Fletcher had. But I'm not going into detail about it. Even though today was confusing it was full of surprises. I don't really think it was as awful now. mean now I have actually get to talk to Blake and probably hang out with him or something.

I look at my phone tempted to call Fletcher and really explain what happened. I mean Liam gave him a complete lie. He told him that I kissed him because there was a fly on his lip. Fletcher actually believed it! But he'll know the real truth when my birthday comes up in 5 days. I'm so excited. I suddenly hear a knock on my door.

"Bailey?"

I see Louis walk into my room with his hand behind his back and, my heart does four somersaults. Louis always makes me feel better. He must've come in here to cheer me up. Either that or Liam sent him in here while Harry asked him for a taco. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

I sit up in my bed and try to hide my blush. "I wanted to cheer you up with this rough day. So I brought you," Louis brings his hand out from behind his back, to reveal a blue Lilac. Louis approaches my bed and sits at the foot of it. "A blue Lilac, your favorite."

I take the Lilac as Louis hands it to me. Louis is just so sweet! My insides start to melt. "Thanks, I love it! Is it alright if you can talk to me in the morning because I'm kinda tired from the whole day."

Louis soon starts to get the message. "Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Louis says as he walks out the door.

_Finally I can go to bed! Oooooorrrrrr I can write a song! I just need to think of some lyrics. Hmmm... Why do I keep talking to myself? People are going to start thinking I'm weird. _I think to myself.

I slide into bed and but the blue lilac next to my bed and I close my eyes for three seconds until I shoot out of bed; I grab my song book from my desk.

Okay, I need inspiration. Well that and a flashlight.

I go over to my desk across my bed and grab the flashlight off of where it is. I turn around to walk back to my bed, until I notice the house down the street has there lights on. I only see a blob of a figure, so I grab my red and black glasses. I see the girl from earlier at school- Chyna?- and she's pacing around her room looking at something. It looks more like a song sheet. She must be practicing her lines to go up on stage with my brother and friends. Oh and sadly me.

I go back to my bed and shine the flashlight onto my songbook. Okay I just have to think really hard... Oh! Idea!

_I'm weaker_  
_ My words fall and they hit the ground_  
_ Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?_

Okay I just need to keep thinking before I fall asleep. I soon feel my eye lids get heavy. I slide into bed and forget about the song. I can always save it for tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up at 4:01 am just to go to the beach. That leaves me enough time to come back in time for school. I put on a blue and white Striped Lace Henley Tank, blue Light Wash Denim Shorty Shorts, and Navy blue Converse. The perfect outfit for school and the beach. I grab my phone, tape wallet, IPod, and bookbag.

I quietly walk downstairs to the lobby to get a cab. I immediately run outside and call the first taxi I see. I soon get into the taxi and look into the dark sky. The dark sky reminds me of my day; half starry and half weird. You must be thinking, 'Why weird?' Well its weird because I thought of Fletcher half the whole entire day.

Another weird thing is that I'm waking up at 4:01 just to go to the beach. I'm definitely going to make it for the sun rise and for school. It's the perfect schedule since school opens at 7:30. The sun will rise at exactly 6:02 today. It's the perfect plan except that Liam doesn't know. That makes me feel different. I'm usually the type to follow what my brother says. I've only changed because we're in a different place; in other words, not home.

"Where you off to miss?" The taxi driver asks me.

"Santa Cruz. Anywhere near the beach." I sigh and get my songbook out of my blue and white diamond patterned bookbag.

_Hmm. Lyrics, lyrics, lyrics, where are thou lyrics. _I think to myself. _Clearly trying to run away from me...  
_

If Liam was here he would have probably helped me. Or Louis... I still can't believe he gave me a blue Lilac. He's just so cute like Fletcher. Wait I know I didn't just call Fletcher cute. Never mind.

Oh my god. I have some but then it's not going to be in order... I'll just fix it later. I start to scribble down what I think the lyrics should be.

_The light shines_  
_ It's getting hot on my shoulders_  
_ I don't mind,_  
_ This time it doesn't matter_  
_ Cause your friends,_  
_ They look good, but you look better_

Okay, this song definitely reminds me of Louis. I think he helped inspire me with this song. Or Fletcher. I'm not sure but, I think I like Fletcher. I know it's only been one day but he is kind of cute. We both have a lot in common in art too but, I'm not sure we have a lot of things in common in reality. Fletcher hasn't stolen my heart yet but, Louis has. Leo Howard too.

I think I should sleep in a little early before I get there. I grab my IPod touch out of my shorts. I put my ear buds in and look out the window for a while. Before I knew it, I'm in Santa Cruz. "Miss, we're here. Hey! Aren't you Liam Payne's sister." I take off my ear buds and soak in all of his words again.

Okay, who spilled? Wait, this guy has a British accent. Practically everyone in England knows I'm his sister so that's okay. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You have the same eyes as he does. I'm Bill, call me anytime and the rides are for free." I look at him in surprise. Free? That's a word I rarely hear in America. I look at my watch and it says 5:30

"Okay, thanks! I'll see you later Bill!" I shut the cab's door and walk over to the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

I walk over to the beach and sit down in the sand. It's exactly 6:01 and the sun still hasn't risen but I'm excited. I always waited before the sun rose up to get some inspiration for my songs. I've already gotten used to the schedule but I haven't gotten up this early.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I look up and I see Blake staring down at me.

"Sure," I think for a moment and remember that he told me that he lived in San Francisco. "Wait, I thought you lived in San Francisco?"

"I do. I just like coming here for the sunrise and sunset. It's already been a habit." He stares at me and I look down at my hands, blushing. Huh? I'm not supposed to like a person I barely know! He is really handsome but, I don't really know if he's a jerk. "The sun rise looks beautiful."

"I know. It usually inspires me to write music, you know?" I say as I try to look at the sun. I forgot to bring my contacts so I'm going to have to look at things from far away in a blurry way.

"Yeah, I really love music." Blake says. He stares back at me and shots me a smile. I get his game. He wants me to fall for him like every girl he probably already played.

"Same here." I look back at the end of the water and see that the sun has fully risen. "Well I have to go since school is going to start in an hour and a half."

I get up from the sand but he grabs my wrist and ways my down. "Wait! Can I come back with you to San Francisco? I'm starting school at this place called Webster High. It has this thing called the ANT program. And since you mentioned it I thought you might go there and you could show me around."

I think about it for a while. Maybe we could but, I'm not so sure it's a good idea. "Sure, let's go or else we'll be late." I grab his wrist this time and I drag him over to the sidewalk and I call Bill. It only takes him two rings until he answers and two minutes for him to show up. While I call him I feel like I'm being watched. It feels weird.

"Hey Ms. Pa-" Bill stops talking when he sees Blake and he soon says. "Hi Ms. Bailey, where would you like to go next?"

"To Webster High School in San Francisco." He starts to drive a little fast so we can get there faster. Blake soon takes off his black Jansport bookbag I've never seen before.

I get my songbook out and I start to get some gum out and chew on it so I can concentrate. "Whatcha got there?"

I feel my face flush and he sees my book. "It's my um songbook."

I scoot over a little further from Blake so he can't see it. "Cool, what's the song about?"

Why is he so curious! It's just a frigging song! "Well that's the problem. I don't know what the next part should be. I only have these two parts."

Let me guess, he'll want to hear it. "Is it alright if I hear it?" He looks sincere this time.

"Okay... But don't make fun of me if I sound awful." I try to get the melody mentally into my head. It's an upbeat tune and a dancey one. I think it would be okay to make up up lyrics along the way.

"_The light shines_  
_ It's getting hot on my shoulders_  
_ I don't mind,_  
_ This time it doesn't matter_  
_ Cause your friends,_  
_ They look good, but you look better_

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a boy like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute boy to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a boy like you_

_I'm weaker  
My words fall and they hit the ground  
Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?  
I start to say,  
"I think I love you", but I make no sound_

_You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a boy like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute boy to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)  
With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)  
Been waiting for a boy like you_

_There is no other place that I would rather be  
Than right here with you tonight  
As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you  
And we can stay here tonight  
Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say_

_Under the lights tonight  
You turned around, and you stole my heart  
With just one look, when I saw your face  
I fell in love  
It took a minute boy to steal my heart_

_Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)  
You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)  
With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)  
I fell in love  
It took a minute boy (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)  
Been waitin' for a boy like you  
Been waitin' for a boy like you  
_

I look at Blake after I'm done and he looks shocked. Whoa major deja-vu. "That was amazing!" He smiles and his eye kinda does a twinkly thing.

"Thanks it was nothing. It was kinda terrible since I made it up along the way." I say as I look at my hands again. Hey yo taxi! When is this ride going to be over? I look at my watch and it only says 6:49. Only 11 more minutes or so.

"It so wasn't terrible. I have a question though. It's about the song" I look at for a while before answering.

"Yeah,"

_Okay please don't ask if it was for you, please don't ask if it was for you, PLEASE!_

"Who was that song for?" My expression hardens. I look nice and hard at my hands again.

I sigh for a moment and think about the question carefully. Who did I really sing this song for? Right then and now, I knew the answer. Even if I knew it maybe wrong, it really was right. It doesn't make sense but it's true. "This guy that I know." I already knew he was going to ask me who the guy was but I didn't care. It's true. "His name's Fletcher."

* * *

**End of the CHAPPY! Oh and for those who don't know who Leo Howard is, he's a REALLY cute guy off of this show called Kickin' It. And by the way I ONLY GOT ONE STINKIN REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER! Okay lets have a deal, I write one chapter for you and you guys have to at least send me 4 reviews. That's all I expect for a chapter. 4 reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ranbow's - flip flops sold in south east part of America.  
**

**Anyways! Peace in the Middle East (they need it!) Hope you review!  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**

**BTW, I have three thousand words on here and it is the longest chapter ever! And it is starting right on the word by 'I love Liam Payne by tons!"  
**


	6. Auditions and Accidents

**Hey!v Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy and my friends always ruin my plans for going on Fanfiction and I usually end up going to this guys house (who I like) and they try to convince me to go out with him but I don't want to go because my friends friend has a bigger crush on him and if I go after him my friends friend Brooklyn would kill me in an instant! Life's complicated...**

**Anyways Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Auditions and Accidents  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:  
**

"Thanks it was nothing. It was kinda terrible since I made it up along the way." I say as I look at my hands again. Hey yo taxi! When is this ride going to be over? I look at my watch and it only says 6:49. Only 11 more minutes or so.

"It so wasn't terrible. I have a question though. It's about the song" I look at for a while before answering.

"Yeah,"

_Okay please don't ask if it was for you, please don't ask if it was for you, PLEASE!_

"Who was that song for?" My expression hardens. I look nice and hard at my hands again.

I sigh for a moment and think about the question carefully. Who did I really sing this song for? Right then and now, I knew the answer. Even if I knew it maybe wrong, it really was right. It doesn't make sense but it's true. "This guy that I know." I already knew he was going to ask me who the guy was but I didn't care. It's true. "His name's Fletcher."

* * *

"You should definitely audition for the chance to sing with One Direction!" I say to Chyna. Lately we have been becoming friends. She seems really nice and we have so many things in common. Chyna is the only person I'm talking to right now. I didn't really want to Fletcher since it would be really awkward.

* * *

"Hey! Aren't you Bailey? Fletcher was talking nonstop about you yesterday. I turn around and see that Chyna was talking to me.

"Yeah and, he talks about me?" I say while trying to stay calm.

He must be talking about the kiss. "Of course he does! He likes you and I didn't believe him when he said you kissed him. Wait, did you?"

She looks at me oddly as I nod my head in response.

"Oh okay. So do you want to come sit to me? My friend Olive had to go do this competion called the School Olympics."

Surprisingly I said yes. She seemed nice and pretty friendly. She even might be my friend and my last one that I'll get for these whole 4 days. I'm might move back to England.

* * *

"You think so?" Chyna says, as she gets out her lyric sheet for the audition.

I nod my head in response.

"Awesome! Can you come with me?" I gulp loudly. My brother's going to be there and he'll act all weird and strange.

"Yeah, I wanted to audition for it but then I didn't want to because I didn't want my hopes to go up." Yeah right!

"Okay let's go!" Chyna grabs my wrist and drags me to the gym, where my wonderful clueless brother is.

* * *

"Next!" I hear Liam say; he looks up at Chyna. Then he looks at me with wide eyes. "Ummmm, what's your name?"

Classic Liam, always trying to cover up something. "Chyna Parks," She turns to me and gestures my presence. "And this is Bailey Jackson."

"Okay, Chyna can you sing for us?" Harry says to her. Chyna shoots them a huge smile.

_Hard to take._  
_ The day you just can catch a break._  
_ When it brings me down, I get right back up._  
_ Cause I'm powerful._  
_ Incredible._  
_ Independent girl ready for the world, world, world._

_ Come on._  
_ Tonight I'm unstoppable._  
_ Incredibly strong._  
_ Tonight I'm unstoppable._  
_ The world is calling me out, out, out._  
_ Don't wanna whisper._  
_ Wanna shout, shout._  
_ Come on._  
_ You know I'm unstoppable._

_ When you're the girl, you are._  
_ The moments right to pull a stunt._  
_ Yeah it's time to show what lies behind and fight._  
_ Get up on your feet_  
_ Make a scene complete._  
_ Underneath the lights._  
_ Everything's all right, right, right, right._

_ Get out. Get out._  
_ Get out of your head._  
_ Get out. Get out._  
_ And live instead._  
_ Get out. Get out._  
_ Get out alright._

_ Cause I'm powerful._  
_ Incredible._  
_ Independent girl ready for the world, world, world._

"Sure!" Chyna clears her throat and starts to sing. She told me she would sing a really good song but Chyna didn't tell me the title of the song.

I watch Liam, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn, mark down something on a piece of paper. I now look over at Chyna who looks nervous and confident at the same time. "Okay thanks." Honestly, I think she did awesome.

Chyna is still standing there but, she's looking at me now. "Bailey, aren't you going to audition?"

Everyone's jaw drops except for Chyna's. "Um sure. I guess so." I say nervously as I step over to the 'Judging table'. "Obviously you guys already know my name's Bailey since Chyna already said my name." I look directly at my brother and his leg shakes under the table causing me to be more nervous.

"Okay, can you start singing?" Liam says as Niall starts to snicker. I stand up straighter and I pick a random song that I know by heart and I start to sing it.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
_ I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_ And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_  
_ And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_ You shine It when I'm alone_  
_ And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_ And dreaming when they're gone_

_ 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_ Calling, calling, calling home_  
_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_ You shine It when I'm alone_

_ Home_

_ Noises, I play within my head_  
_ Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_  
_ And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_  
_ In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_ You shine it when I'm alone_  
_ And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_ And dreaming when they're gone_

_ 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_ Calling, calling, calling home_  
_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_ You shine it when I'm alone_

_ Home_

_ Yeah, hee_

_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights_

_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_ You shine it when I'm alone_  
_ And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_ And dreaming when they're gone_

_ 'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
_ Calling, calling, calling home_  
_ You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_ You shine it when I'm alone_

_ Home, home_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_

_ Home, home_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_

_ Home, home_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_

_ Home, home_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_  
_ Light, lights, lights, lights_

Neither one of the guys, except for Zayn and Louis, write something down on a ransom piece of paper. I look at the paper and it has a drawing of a whale. How exciting. I look over at my brother and he starts to just look at me, expressionless. "Okay, let's go Chyna before 7th period starts."

* * *

This time I'm the one dragging Chyna to French class. Along the way, I pass Fletcher and I immediately turn stiff. Fletcher stops walking and he starts to walk back towards me. "I forgot my french book in my loccker. I'm going to be right back and see you in french class, alright?"

I break into a run. I run as fast as I can until I run into someone. I fall instanly onto the ground."Hey, watch where your-" I finally see who it is.

"Sorry, I was trying to get to french class as fast as I could." I've been trying to not see him all day after he walked in here. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I know. Well I have to go get something then got to class. Bye." I get up off of the ground and break into another run. I eventually find my locker and I get my french book out. As I walk back to class the bell rings.

_Crap I'm late... Apparently this day isn't favoring me! The next thing I know Fletcher will just pop up right-_

I get interrupted by a voice behind me. "Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" I turn on my heels to see it was Fletcher.

"Oh, hi and um sure." I say shyly.

I start to bite my lip and I tug at my shirt. "Why did you really kiss me yesterday?" He says in a different expression I have never seen before. It's unreadable, like scribbles. Scribbles are indescribable. They're all mixed together and hard to see underneath. Look at me, I feel like an idiot thinking about scribbles.

"I umm," I'm so late for french class. I need to shoo him away! Ummm, I need a plan and quick. "Because I uh- you know what I have to get to French class. I'll text you later."

I start to walk back but he grabs my wrist and I look at him. "Can you please give me a quick explanation?" He says in a longing voice.

"Okay, if you want to know why I kissed you then fine!" I say this a little louder than I expected too. I grab Fletcher's shoulders again and I kissed him so he would wash away the question. I let go of his shoulders and I break away from the kiss. I begin to turn on my heels and walk back to class as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in forever! Oh and sorry for the crappy chapter! I rushed and I wanted to atleast give you a chapter. Anyways I don't own ANYTHING! Peace and review!**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


	7. Questions and Answers

**Hey peoplez! Sorry I haven't updated! My sisters in town and I've been hanging out with her a lot lately. So I was thinking of having up to either 15 chappys or 13 chappies! I'm not sure yet but I will have a sequel to it... if you REVIEW!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Questions and Answers  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**

* * *

**Recap:**

I start to bite my lip and I tug at my shirt. "Why did you really kiss me yesterday?" He says in a different expression I have never seen before. It's unreadable, like scribbles. Scribbles are indescribable. They're all mixed together and hard to see underneath. Look at me, I feel like an idiot thinking about scribbles.

"I umm," I'm so late for french class. I need to shoo him away! Ummm, I need a plan and quick. "Because I uh- you know what I have to get to French class. I'll text you later."

I start to walk back but he grabs my wrist and I look at him. "Can you please give me a quick explanation?" He says in a longing voice.

"Okay, if you want to know why I kissed you then fine!" I say this a little louder than I expected too. I grab Fletcher's shoulders again and I kissed him so he would wash away the question. I let go of his shoulders and I break away from the kiss. I begin to turn on my heels and walk back to class as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

3 days. That's how many days until the concert. I'm actually kind of excited considering Chyna and I get to sing together. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Chyna won! We were so happy! We're even at her house celebrating.

"What color nail polish do you think I should use? Pink or purple?" Chyna lifts up to bottles of nail polish each containing either purple or pink. I think about it as I put my dark brown hair in a messy ponytail. I swipe my side swept bangs to the side so it wouldn't bother me as much.

"Purple. If you wear purple then it would match a really cute purple shirt with some cute skinny jeans."I say as I walk towards Chyna's bed.

I flop on Chyna's bed and look at the ceiling; thinking about Fletcher. I still can't believe I did that. I really like Fletcher but I have a feeling I'm going to lose him just for kissing him at random moments. He's still probably wondering why I did... "Thanks! Oh! You should use that electric blue one mixed with Coral reef!It would look cute on you!"

Chyna shows me the two nail polish she's talking about. I examine both of them and I start to paint my toe nails. "I like both of those colors! It's perfect! I was about to paint them chocolate brown."

I remember the outfit I picked out for the concert; a blue and white dress that stops mid-thigh, a pair of Toms, and my hair down. "Cool."

I soon hear a faint knock on the door. "Are your parents home? Because someone's knocking on the door and they've been knocking for a while."

Chyna soon realizes the same thing. "No, I'll get it." She says as she gets up and walks over to her door and walks downstairs.

I fall behind her just so I could see who it is. Chyna opens the door and I hide at the top steps.

"Fletcher? What are you doing here?" I hear Chyna say to *ugh* Fletcher. Why does he have to be here! Right here and now?

I take another step down to see Fletcher and Chyna better. "Olive and I were supposed to come over, remember?"

Shades! He's supposed to be here! Darn it! "Oh yeah! I forgot! Well you can come upstairs. Bailey and-" Chyna gets cut off by Fletcher. "Bailey's here? Where? I need to talk to her."

Well I'm out of here. I start to go upstairs and gather my stuff. I start to go downstairs and I realize how fast I did all this because, Fletcher and Chyna are still talking. "She's upstairs. I'll go get her."

I finally get to the last step. "Actually, I was just about to leave." I say as I walk out the door.

"Wait! What about our sleepover?" Chyna calls out at me as I get closer to the hotel.

I act like I didn't hear Chyna's comment and I walk through the front doors. As I get into the elevator I see Chyna and Fletcher following me. "Close the elevator and take me to floor 5 please." I instruct the person who presses the elevator buttons (I honestly don't know what they're called).

The door closes as soon as Chyna and Fletcher reach the elevator door. As soon as the door opens to floor 5, I go towards the direction of the stairs and I climb the stairs as fast as possible. As I get to floor 7, I find run in the direction of my suite. I open the door to find Liam sitting on the cream colored couch:laptop on his lap. His brown shaggy hair is in his eyes. Liam finally notices me. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You looked like you were being chased. Oh and what about that sleepover with Chyna?"

Today's a school night, so I can use that as an excuse. "Uhhh..." I get interrupted by pounding on the door. It looks like they caught up to me.

"Bailey! Open the door! What's wrong? Why did you run away?" I hear Chyna say.

Liam looks at me strangely and he just looks back at his laptop. "I didn't hear that." Liam says as he types something up on his laptop.

"Bailey's not here right now, please leave a message after the next pound." I say loudly.

I hear someone pound the door once then I hear Fletcher talk. "Bailey please come out! I want to talk to you. Now how do you end the message!"

I smile to myself. "Your message has just ended. Please deposit 25 cents for a longer message." I say loud.

"Hey Chyna, do you have 25 cents?" I hear Fletcher say dumbly. I start to laugh a little then I open up the door.

"Why did you run away Bailey?" Chyna asks me. I look at her carefully then I look at the ground.

I take a huge sigh. "It's because I didn't really want to talk to Fletcher..." I look at Fletcher and he has a puzzled look on his face.

"Why didn't you want to talk to Fletcher? I thought you guys were friends." I start to look at the other doors in the hall way.

I feel Fletcher's eyes boring through my head with intensity. "Because I kissed him. Again."

I finally look up at Fletcher and he darts his eyes back and forth, between Chyna and I. "Oh, so you two are dating?"

"No..." Fletcher and I say stretching the 'no' a little longer.

"So, you must've didn't want to talk to him! Duh!" Chyna says as she raises her hands then goes back to her side.

I nod my head in response.

"I still don't understand why you kissed me. Why did you?" Fletcher says with a confused expression.

_3 days is all I need. 3 days. _

I look at Fletcher directly in the eyes this time. "How about this. I'll tell you in 3 days; at the concert." I say as I grab Chyna's wrist to bring her inside, but I let go because I remember my brother's still in there.

"Okay, so do you want to go to the concert together?" Fletcher looks at me and I drop my gaze to the floor.

I look up again and I lean against the door. "Sure. But this isn't a date or anything."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you there." Fletcher walks off, not knowing what to do.

I turn to Chyna to tell her the truth. "Okay, so before we go into the suite, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Chyna leans against the door too.

"Well first of all I'm going to perform with you at the concert. That's kind of part of the thing I'm going to tell you. And don't freak out when I tell you this. Well, Liam Payne from One Direction, is my brother and he is in this room right now as we speak." I say in a whispery voice.

I look at her and she looks shocked and excited at the same time. "Oh my gosh! Can I meet all of them!"

I know I've only known Chyna for 2 days but she's really trustworthy with stuff. "Yeah, let's go in. Oh and he's on the couch so just act normal. Okay?"

Chyna nods her head in response.

I get my room key and I open the door. As I walk in I pull my dark brown hair in a messy ponytail. "Hey bro, Chyna's here."

Liam immediately looks up when I say Chyna's name. "It's only been what 4 days and you finally tell someone? That's one bloody new record."

I look at Chyna and she looks so happy. "Oh my gosh! Your Liam Payne! I'm so glad I could meet you! My name's Chyna Parks."

"Nice to meet you Chyna." Liam smiles at her and I could see Chyna melt a little.

I grab Chyna's wrist and I begin to drag her to my room. "Come on let's go to my room."

"Wait, Bailey can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important." Liam says a little seriously. Uh-oh this isn't good.

I walk back over to my brother. "What is it?"

Liam peels his eyes off of his laptop and he speaks again. "We're leaving San Francisco in 3 days. Right after the concert."

I look at my brother in disbelief. "Where are we going after!"

"Either New York, Miami, or Denver. Your pick, we are still going to go to the others after." My brother says as he shows me his laptop screen.

I think a little, deciding where we should go. "Surprise me. It will after all be my birthday present."

Liam looks at me and he plasters a big grin on his face. "Yeah your birthday present and I know the place where you want to go."

He probably already knows I want to go to Miami and New York the most since, I just found out about this new singer named Austin Moon who is so awesome! I kind of wanted to go to New York for the baseball games. I've always wanted to go to one or, to just run wild and free. "Yeah well I'll just go to my room. I'll start to pack 'kay?"

I walk out of the room and back into my limited time bedroom. I walk into my room and I find myself facing my old paintings. I see various kinds; abstract, portrait, still life, pencil, and animals. "Your paintings are beautiful. I love them." Chyna says in awe.

"Well some of my paintings just come to me," I observe a painting that has one bluebird on a branch next to another bluebird. I remembered Louis told me to paint this painting when we were on the plane here. He told me it looked pretty like me but I just blushed and didn't respond. "You know what? I have an idea."

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have some very big plans for the up coming chapters! Oh and this story might get deleted on June 23rd so do anything to stop all of the awesome sauce stories from being deleted! Oh and I've been on FictionPress a lot lately because I have a story I'm currently working on. **

**Questions: (Yes I have questions for you and I need answers!)  
**

**Do you think Bailey and Fletcher should start going out?  
**

**Do these places sound familiar to you? (I did mention one person in it)  
**

**Do you think Bluebird is a good title for my next story? (I want to name it Bluebird because to people meet in the story after and they meet by a BLUEBIRD PAINTING, sound familiar?)  
**

**REVIEW! That's the only thing that's keeping me from not deleting this story!  
**

**:3  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


	8. You Again?

**Hey! Okay, so I was thinking of this story being 10 chapters and the last might be a little short and it will introduce it to the sequel! Oh by the way it's actually going to be a crossover! **

**D.A.S.B8600: I meant that I the reviews were the only thing that kept me from deleting my story! I will finish this story because then it will be the first story I ever finish!**

**Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**You Again?  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

Recap:

Liam looks at me and he plasters a big grin on his face. "Yeah your birthday present and I know the place where you want to go."

He probably already knows I want to go to Miami and New York the most since, I just found out about this new singer named Austin Moon who is so awesome! I kind of wanted to go to New York for the baseball games. I've always wanted to go to one or, to just run wild and free. "Yeah well I'll just go to my room. I'll start to pack 'kay?"

I walk out of the room and back into my limited time bedroom. I walk into my room and I find myself facing my old paintings. I see various kinds; abstract, portrait, still life, pencil, and animals. "Your paintings are beautiful. I love them." Chyna says in awe.

"Well some of my paintings just come to me," I observe a painting that has one bluebird on a branch next to another bluebird. I remembered Louis told me to paint this painting when we were on the plane here. He told me it looked pretty like me but I just blushed and didn't respond. "You know what? I have an idea."

* * *

**1 day left until the concert.**

I dig my feet into the sand. Chyna, Fletcher, and I have decided we should all go to the beach. I slide on my white Retro Shades. "Hey Fletcher, can you pass me my Diet Coke?"

Lately Fletcher and I have been cool around each other instead of being awkward. He's kind of acting like nothing ever happened between us. "Sure."

Fletcher passes me my new Diet Coke I bought from the nearby Seven Eleven. "Wait, does Liam know your here?" Chyna asks me cautiously.

"What's the harm? It's just Santa Cruz, besides I don't think he really cares." I say as I take a long sip of my Diet Coke.

I get up from my spot. "I'm going to get some food. Do you guys want anything?"

Fletcher and Chyna both shake there heads in response.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit then." I walk towards the direction of a food cart. As soon as I get there I spot Blake.

_Ugh, I don't want to talk to him! _

"Bailey? Hey!" Blake says to me. "I didn't know you were here. You having fun here?"

Curious, curious, curious Blake. When are you going to learn that I don't like you! "Yeah, you here by yourself again?"

"Uhuh, come one. I need to come show you something I found the other day. It's the perfect day to see a sunset." Blake says as he grabs my wrist.

_The sun is going down. Maybe Chyna, Fletcher, and I should go... _

Blake brings me up to dark alley. "What the hell Blake? What are you doing?" I yell at him as his grip on my wrist gets tighter.

"I just wanted to be alone. Together." Blake says seductively.

He pins me up on a wall and he gets closer. I try to wriggle out but his grip is so tight, I can't get out. "Blake. Stop it."

Blake is so close that I can smell his breath. "No. I like you Bailey. I waited long enough!" He yells.

I let out a small cry. Blake starts to laugh a little. "Well, do this and you won't have a shot."

Blake leans in and he kisses me. I wiggle out and I break the kiss. "HELP?" I yell out loud.

He just stares at me and starts to lean in so we kiss again. I push him off of me. "I don't like you Blake!"

Blake's expression softens. "Yeah, I know. But I like you."

He pins me up the wall again and I knee him in the gut. I start to run but I see Chyna and Fletcher watching me. I start to run again but this time I fall, hard. I can feel Blake run towards me but I see Chyna and Fletcher starting to come to my side to help me up. "Come on let's go."

I dial Bill and he picks up on the first ring. When we spot his taxi, we run toward him with Blake on our tail. "That was a close call. Are you alright?" Chyna asks me.

I start to breakdown on the spot. I tell them that I've been coming for a while now and that Blake's always shown up when I showed up.

I lean on Fletcher's shoulder when I'm done crying. "I just hate that this happened. I feel... like I'm being followed because of this."

Fletcher looks down on me and he just stares down at me. "You know what?" I get my head off of his shoulder and I wipe my tears away. "We should all just forget about this and we should just go to Chyna's house and just hang out."

"Sure."

* * *

Instead of being at Chyna's house, all three of us went to my house. Of course, I told Liam beforehand to leave so Fletcher doesn't know.

"Woah, I like your paintings. They're so... what's the word?" Fletcher asks me.

Chyna decides to answer for me. "Incredible? There so wonderfully done."

"Why thank you! Oh and Chyna! What do you think we should sing?" I ask Chyna.

Chyna has her thinking face on. "I'm not really sure... do you have any ideas?"

A light bulb immediately goes off in my brain. "Yeah, I actually do. I have one in my songbook. Wanna hear it?"

Chyna nods her head in response.

I go over to my teal and green bookbag and I grab my songbook.

"Okay, so Liam Payne asked me to sing this other song but I have a perfect song for you. Here it is," I clear my throat and I read the lyrics off of the sheet.

"_Ohh_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Feels like the walls are closing in_  
_ Once again it's time to face it and be strong_  
_ I wanna do the right thing now_  
_ I know it's up to me some how_  
_ I've lost my way_

_ If I could take it all back I would now_  
_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_  
_ Maybe it's not to late oh_

_ So I'll take a stand_  
_ Even though it's complicated_  
_ If I can I wanna change the way I've made it_  
_ I gotta do the right thing now_  
_ I know it's up to me some how_  
_ I'll find my way_  
_ [ Lyrics from: . ]_  
_ If I could take it all back I would now_  
_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_

_ I'm gonna find the strength_  
_ To be the one who that holds it all together_  
_ Show you that I'm sorry_  
_ But I know that we can make it better_

_ If I could take it all back I would now_  
_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_

_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ Now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_  
_ Maybe it's not to late oh yeah"_

__I look over at Chyna to see if she likes it. "So, do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Chyna pauses for a few seconds. "I love it!" She starts to hug me tight.

"Thanks. I hope the talent show goes great." I say excitedly.

Fletcher looks excited to for some reason. I think its because I told him I was going to tell him why I kissed him. Well I might leave as soon as the concert ends and I might not be able to tell him. Oh well, let's just see how it turns out...

"Me too."

* * *

**Sorry it's rushed and I don't own that song up there. Oh and I decided that there are only going to be 10 chapters. Oh and I'm not going to update on Black Out Day! So don't log on tomorrow or go on Fanfiction tomorrow! Please and Thanks! REVIEW!**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

**P.S. I promise you a better chapter next!  
**


	9. Big Reveals, Concerts, and Birthdays!

**Hey guys! This is it! Its the last real chapter of my ANT Farm story! But don't be sad, I have a sequel to this story! And guess where its going to be. Is it Miami, New York, or Denver? Maybe even Chicago! I know the answer to that question! Buuuuuuttttttt you don't! You will in a few days! I will post the sequel on June 25th at 8:30 P.M. if not then at 9:45. Or when I finish my painting for the Art Cover for the story. Anywhoooo Enjoy R&R! Oh and this is going to be the LONGEST chapter in the history of chapters! Well for all of my stories...**

**Disclaimer: There are so many songs in this fanfic that I don't want to name them all. Oh and I don't own ANT Farm.**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Big Reveals, Concerts, and Birthdays!  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**

* * *

**Recap: **

I look over at Chyna to see if she likes it. "So, do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Chyna pauses for a few seconds. "I love it!" She starts to hug me tight.

"Thanks. I hope the talent show goes great." I say excitedly.

Fletcher looks excited to for some reason. I think its because I told him I was going to tell him why I kissed him. Well I might leave as soon as the concert ends and I might not be able to tell him. Oh well, let's just see how it turns out...

"Me too."

* * *

**0 days until the concert. 1 hour until concert, reveal. **

I'm in my room pacing around. I'm so nervous about going up on stage in front of everyone and they're all going to know the big secret in less than 1 hours.

"Bailey, you done packin'?" Liam says as he knock on my door.

I look at my Vera Bradley bags lying on the floor of my bed. "Yeah, pretty much. So when are we going to go to the school?"

I take another look at Liam and he's dressed in one of his concert suits. So that pretty much means we're going now. "In a few minutes. By the way, we're all going to leave our luggage on the plane. You can give me your bags now if you'd like."

I reconsider this and I hand Liam my bags. "I'll be ready in a sec. I just need to put on my dress and then I'll be ready."

Liam nods and then he leaves with my bags. I go over to my closet and I find my Downward striped blue and white dress that stops mid-thigh and it has a bow around the waistline. After I get my dress on, I put my blue Toms and I go over to the bathroom to put on some lip gloss and a little bit of blush.

I walk over to the living room to find Chyna in there with a beautiful purple dress that stops mid-thigh. "Hey Chyna! Your dress is amazing!"

"Thanks! Your dress is amazing too." Chyna says excitedly.

After a while of Chyna and I talking the boys come in through the door. Liam comes into the room and welcomes everyone. "Let's go, guys! We have a show to do and a plane to catch!" Niall says excitedly.

"Wait, your leaving?" Chyna says disappointingly.

I nod my head in response. "Let's talk about it after. I don't think we should talk about this right now."

Chyna becomes quiet and we all walk over to the van that is taking us to the show. Once we get to the high school, we all go into the gym that's very full. We go behind the stage and all of us get ready to go on stage. I look from behind the curtain. I immediately spot Fletcher in the front row. I wave at him so I can acknowledge him that I'm here. "I'm really nervous Chyna." I say as I turn back to Chyna.

"You'll get used to it." Chyna says as she gives me a reassuring smile.

I look down at my hands and I finally decide to tell her the truth. "Well, the problem is that once I go on that stage, the announcer will say my real last name and my secrets gone. Everyone's going to figure it out. Then I have to go."

She looks at me sincerely. "Well I'm going to miss you then." Chyna hugs me and I feel my eyes prick with tears.

"I'll miss you too. You know, your the first person who hasn't been faking this whole time to be my friend." I say as I break from the hug.

"That must suck. I hope we can still talk to each other when you go away." Chyna says as all of the boys walk in.

"Okay you guys! It's time." Harry says. "Although, I never got my taco..."

Everyone gets into there position and gets to there microphone. I stand next to Chyna, trying to collect myself and my thoughts.

All of the students start to mutter when they see me. Skidmore never told anyone that I was going to be singing too.

"Hey Webster High! We're One Direction with Chyna Parks and," My brother hesitates as he says my name. "Bailey Payne, my awesome sister."

More mutters come from the crowd. I can feel a lot of people's eyes on me, choosing whether or not to fool me.

Liam starts to sing the notes to Tell Me a Lie.

_Can't ever get it right_  
_ No matter how hard I try_  
_ And I've tried_

_Well, I put up a good fight_  
_ But your words cut like knives_  
_ And I'm tired_

_ As you break my heart again this time_

_ Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_ That I never listen, listen_  
_ Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_ That you need your distance, distance_  
_ Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby_

_ If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_  
_ Spare me what you think and tell me a lie_

_Well you're the charming type_  
_ That little twinkle in your eye_  
_ Gets me every time._

_ And well there must've been a time_  
_ I was a reason for that smile_  
_ So keep in mind_

_ As you take what's left of you and I_

_ Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_ That I never listen, listen_  
_ Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_ That you need your distance, distance_  
_ Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby_  
_ If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_  
_ Spare me what you think and tell me a lie_

_ (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_ Tell me a lie_  
_ (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_ Tell me a lie_  
_ (Oh, oh, oh)_  
_ Tell me a lie!_

_ Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_ That I never listen, listen_  
_ Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_ That you need your distance, distance_  
_ Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby_  
_ If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_  
_ Spare me what you think and tell me a lie_

_ Tell me a lie!_  
_ Tell me a lie!_  
_ Tell me a lie!_  
_ Tell me a lie!_

After they're done singing, the crowd starts to applaud. "Thanks everyone! Now here's Chyna Parks singing It's Not Too Late a song that my _sister _wrote."

_Sister. I hate how he said it. It makes me shudder a lot. _

Chyna starts to sing as the music starts up.

_Ohh_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Feels like the walls are closing in_  
_ Once again it's time to face it and be strong_  
_ I wanna do the right thing now_  
_ I know it's up to me some how_  
_ I've lost my way_

_ If I could take it all back I would now_  
_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_  
_ Maybe it's not to late oh_

_ So I'll take a stand_  
_ Even though it's complicated_  
_ If I can I wanna change the way I've made it_  
_ I gotta do the right thing now_  
_ I know it's up to me some how_  
_ I'll find my way_  
_ [ Lyrics from: . ]_  
_ If I could take it all back I would now_  
_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_

_ I'm gonna find the strength_  
_ To be the one who that holds it all together_  
_ Show you that I'm sorry_  
_ But I know that we can make it better_

_ If I could take it all back I would now_  
_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_

_ I never meant to let you all down_  
_ Now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_ And figure out how to fix this_  
_ I know there's a way so I promise_  
_ I'm gonna clean up this mess I made_  
_ Maybe It's not to late_  
_ Maybe it's not to late oh yeah _

Everyone applauds when Chyna finishes singing.

_She did do some pretty awesome singing up there. _

Liam started to talk again. "Now, it's time for Bailey Payne. Everyone give it up for her!" Everyone starts to clap again but louder.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my brother. I hope you guys like it." I get the guitar that was lying next to me and I pick it up. I strum the first notes and I begin to sing.

_Circles, we're going in circles_  
_ Dizzy's all it makes us_  
_ We know where it takes us_  
_ We've been before_  
_ Closer, maybe looking closer_  
_ There's more to discover_  
_ Find out what went wrong without blaming each other_

_ Think that we got more time_  
_ One more falling behind_  
_ Gotta make up my mind_

_ Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_  
_ And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_  
_ And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same_  
_ But we're making all the same mistakes_

_ Wake up, we both need to wake up_  
_ Maybe if we face up to this_  
_ We can make it through this_  
_ Closer, maybe we'll be closer_  
_ Stronger than we were before, yeah_  
_ Make this something more, yeah_

_ Think that we got more time_  
_ One more falling behind_  
_ Gotta make up my mind_

_ Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_  
_ And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_  
_ And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same_  
_ But we're making all the same mistakes_

_ Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is_  
_ When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix_  
_ And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay_  
_ While you're making all the same mistakes_

_ Don't look back_  
_ But if we don't look back_  
_ We're only learning then_  
_ How to make all same mis-, same mistakes again_

_ So we play, play, play all the same old games (same mistakes)_  
_ And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change (when nothings gonna change)_  
_ And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same (well nothings gonna be the same)_  
_ But we're making all the same mistakes_

_ Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is (crazy is)_  
_ When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix (there's nothings to fix)_  
_ And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay (everything will be okay)_  
_ While you're making all the same mistakes _

I strum the last notes and everyone starts to clap again but really loudly. I look over at Liam and his jaw's open. He comes my way and he hugs me tight; I hug Liam back. "Love you." I say into his shirt.

"Love you too." The crowd begins to say 'Aww'. "Good Night everyone! Sorry but we don't have time for Twitter questions right now." Liam says.

We all bow and we get off stage. I go outside so I could get some fresh air. "You okay?" I hear someone say from behind.

I turn around to find Fletcher standing there in his regular creative clothes. "I -umm. Yeah, sure." I says as tears threaten to escape my eyes.

"You sure about that?" Fletcher comes closer so we're arms length apart.

I look down at my shoes and then I look back at Fletcher. "No. I just don't like how everyone knows that I'm _his _sister now. I've been through a lot of things because of it. I just want to not be fooled by anyone else."

"It must be tough being Liam Payne's sister. I still believe you didn't tell me, Payne." Fletcher says as we inch closer.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone because last time I did it went terrible." I look past Fletcher's shoulder and I could see the clock on the building.

_6:50. I'm late. _

"It must've been. By the way Happy Birthday Bailey." I look into Fletcher's eyes again.

"I forgot, it's my birthday." I whisper. I look down at my hands. "Fletcher, I have something to tell you."

He looks at me but directly into my eyes. "I think I'm falling for you." He says.

I look at him again. "Same."

We both lean in and we kiss each other for a moment. I wrap my arms around his neck and I break the kiss. My eyes start to prick with tears again. "I'm leaving, Fletcher. I have to move." I say softly.

Fletcher's expression looks shattered. "You- your moving? Why?"

A tear streams down from my face. "Because everyone knows. I'm actually going right now. I'm sorry. I guess this is good-bye."

Fletcher gaps at me. "Where are you going though?"

"I don't know. I really have to go as in now. I guess I'll call you." I kiss Fletcher on the cheek and I walk to the direction of where I see the private jet that the band has. I get in and the boys are already in there.

"Hey sis! How- are you okay?" Liam asks me.

I shake my head and he runs towards me. He engulfs me into a hug. "I had to leave Fletcher standing there. He kissed me and he almost asked me out but I told him I was moving and now we probably won't be friends anymore." I say stammering into his shirt.

Liam calms me down as all the guys hug me. "It's alright. You can find plenty of more guys in New York." I break from the hug.

"We're going to New York?"

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**So that was my last real chapter! And I've officially completed my first story! Yay! Now I'm giving you a little chapter (but it necessarily doesn't count as a chapter) and its going to be set in the plane as they get to New York. **

**Review!**

**:3  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey so here's the Epilogue for my fanfic! So you guys already know that Bailey's going to New York! What's in New York? Does this sound familiar? Hey Jessie! Spoiler Alert: What happens if Bailey met Luke and Fletcher and Chyna go to New York to find Bailey? Will Fletcher ask Bailey out there? Ohhhhh drama bomb! Ew I'm so weird! Hahaha I had too much chocolate!**

* * *

**The New Girl  
**

**Chapter 10  
**

**Epilogue  
**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:**

We both lean in and we kiss each other for a moment. I wrap my arms around his neck and I break the kiss. My eyes start to prick with tears again. "I'm leaving, Fletcher. I have to move." I say softly.

Fletcher's expression looks shattered. "You- your moving? Why?"

A tear streams down from my face. "Because everyone knows. I'm actually going right now. I'm sorry. I guess this is good-bye."

Fletcher gaps at me. "Where are you going though?"

"I don't know. I really have to go as in now. I guess I'll call you." I kiss Fletcher on the cheek and I walk to the direction of where I see the private jet that the band has. I get in and the boys are already in there.

"Hey sis! How- are you okay?" Liam asks me.

I shake my head and he runs towards me. He engulfs me into a hug. "I had to leave Fletcher standing there. He kissed me and he almost asked me out but I told him I was moving and now we probably won't be friends anymore." I say stammering into his shirt.

Liam calms me down as all the guys hug me. "It's alright. You can find plenty of more guys in New York." I break from the hug.

"We're going to New York?"

* * *

**Almost 5 hours into the plane ride**

I sit in one of the chairs and I cry silently. All of the guys think I'm just painting another painting, which I am. I'm painting another bluebird painting. It kind of reminds me of Fletcher because he loves art. This just made me cry even more.

"Look at me, I'm a fool falling for a guy I'll never ever see again in my life." I mutter to myself.

I finish the last touches to my bluebird painting. It looks kind of good but not as good as my other paintings. I just wish I could stay back in San Francisco. I would've been happy with my best friend and probably boyfriend. Things are just very complicated for me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes when I hear my someone approaching me. "Hey were almost there. You ready to see New York City?" Liam says to me happily.

"Sure." I say flatly. "If there's a guy who can cheer me then I'm game for New York other wise no."

Liam lets out a huge sigh. "Well you could probably in Grand Central Park. A lot of guys your age probably play basketball there."

"They're probably going to be gay." I mutter to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing." I immediately say.

He lets out another sigh. "Well we're here oh by the way, nice painting." Liam comments.

_Well time to see New York. _

I take my first steps out of the plane as I see New York City. I examine the area and we really did land in Grand Central Park. I go back into the plane and I grab my white Retro Sunglasses, my bluebird painting, and my bags. I try to walk but I can't move because my bags are weighing me down. I drop my bluebird painting and suddenly the wind takes my painting away from me. "My painting!" I yell, distraught.

I drop my bags and I run to go get my painting. "Ouch! Emma did you throw this at me!" I suddenly hear from my left.

"No, you know I don't paint. I just shop." I look over and I see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes talking to a guy around my age with brown curly hair and brown eyes; sitting on a bench next to a playground.

"Hey, can you give me my painting back?" I call out to them as I walk closer.

The boy looks at me and he grabs my bluebird painting. "This yours?"

I nod my head in response.

"I like your painting." He says as he hands me the Bluebird Painting.

"Thanks." I say as I turn around to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" The stranger says.

_Errrr. I'm not going to use Bailey this time! I need to think! _

* * *

**Ohhhhh Bailey met Luke and she might even like him! Anywhoo! Review! **

**Oh and thanks to those who have been reading since the beginnging of this story! I'll put the next story as a crossover between Jessie and ANT Farm! See you guys later! Peace!  
**

**Review!  
**

**:3  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


End file.
